Skeletonial Wolf
by daughterofhadezgmail.com
Summary: When a mad kid who lost it all risks everything she has left for revenge, the avengers are in trouble, and that's just when she isn't using her powers. Join Bones in her attempt for get revenge for her beloved. K for language and small amount of death speak. One-shot unless I get good ratings.


She looked at the avengers, dark lines under her eyes. She hadn't slept in a day or two. She needed to train, train, train and train some more for this moment. She jumped out of the tree and faced them. Captain America raised his shield and she smiled. She grabbed a knife and a piece of pape from her belt. The last message from her brother. She put it in the pocket closest to her heart.  
"Avengers, hello. I'm glad to see you, I really am. Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark, Miss Maximoff, Mr. Vision. I'm dissapointed not to see the rest of you here" she said as she smiled. She had a huge gash on her arm from her fight with the police. She didn't hurt them, but one cut her. She rubbed some dirt on it for it to stop bleeding and then she continued.  
"Kid, put the knife away." Steve said with a stern voice of leadership. She snorted and looked at the blade.  
"I don't think I will, Mr. Rogers. You know, this was a murder weapon? I didn't kill the victim. I found him with this knife in his chest. I spent three months tracking him down, where I tore out his throat." continued the girl. She paced up and down the dirt until Tony responded.  
"Your going to have to come with us." He said trying act scary.  
"I don't think so either, Mr. Stark. I'm Bones, by the way." said Bones "But nothing scares me anymore."  
"Everyones afraid of something." says Wanda, and Bones touches her heart.  
"I fear my brother will rise and strike me dead, but that won't happen, Miss Maximoff. I don't suggest looking in my mind, either. There are some things I wouldn't wish upon my greatest enemies." replies Bones.  
"Who died, that you avenged kid." asked Steve. Bones laughed.  
"None other than my dear twin brother. He didn't do anything wrong, except be related to me. This knife has his blood, as it does his killer, as it will mine." said Bones, chuckling a little.  
"You're hurt, Bones. Let us heal you." spoke Vision.  
"My death would mean nothing, Mr. Vision, thought I appreciate your concern. Speaking of my death, I want to fight you, Captain Rogers." casually said Bones.  
"Why?" asked Steve.  
"You see, a year after my brothers death, we moved to Sokovia. Boy, were we lucky. I never found their bodies." spat out Bones. Without waiting a reponse, she charged. She jabbed, but he deflected. She cut his stomach and smiled. She felt a crushing pain, because of Wanda, but spat out some blood and continued fighting Steve. He hit her with his shield, and she fell back. She went to her feet and looked at the knife, blood dripping down. She cut her hand and her blood dripped down. She stabbed it in the ground and a bone cage pulled it into the ground.  
"The hell? Maximoff, grab her." yelled Stark. Wanda walked over to where Bones was struggling to sit up right.  
"I-I should have died. He-no he couldn't. He." babbled Bones. Wanda touched her shoulder and she turned and wrestled Wanda to the floor. Wanda returned the wrestling pose and put a knife to her throat.  
"Do it. I don't deserve to live. Do it." said Bones, but Wanda took away the knife and punched her face, instantly knocking her out.

Bones woke up in a cell on a bed attached to the wall. She felt her head and chest, and groaned as she stood up. She saw Wanda Maximoff sitting on the other side of a table.  
"You didn't kill me." said Bones.  
"I don't kill people. Come sit." replied Wanda. Bones stood up and took a seat in front of her. She looked at her arm, with a bandage on her cut.  
"It's infected, but it'll be fine. Tell me Bones, what's your real name." said Wanda. Bones looks up at her.  
"Kater. Mel Kater." responds Bones.  
"How old are you, Mel?" asks Wanda  
"16. Turned a couple days ago." replies Bones.  
"So how old were you when he died?" asked Wanda and Bones looked down.  
"13. Doesn't matter." quickly said Bones, but Wanda put her arm on her shoulder. Bones looked up.  
"I lost my brother too. Not as bad as you, but I did." calmely said Wanda. "But moving on, do you have powers?"  
"Yep." replied Bones  
"They are?" asked Wansa  
"Bones and Loki's charm" said Bones  
"Be more specific" insisted Wanda  
"I'm afraid I can't, Mrs. Maximoff. The god himself will kill me" said Bones, with pledding eyes, as if to say not to test Loki.

"I'll kill you right here right now, Bones." said Wanda as her eyes turned red and magic came from her fingers.  
"I-alright. Alright. I can, um control Bones and shape-shift." said Bones, defensevly putting her hands in the air.  
"Funny. You said you don't fear death but now you did not want to die." smirked Wanda.  
"After his dagger was returned, he returned the things I have not felt since my last moments with him. Compassion. Necessity. Emotions. I don't want to die." said Bones, laying her head on the table, tears falling down her cheek. Wanda left the room and Bones sat there alone and helpless, in the hands of her worst enemies.

When Bones woke up, she fell from the bed and raised her fists. She noticed her arm that had the cut and then noticed the room. She got back on her bed and took off the bandage. She found that it was a nasty shade of green and she couldn't feel anywhere around it.  
"I fight Captain America to die to a cut made by someone I didn't want to hurt. Good soldier I'll be" murmered Bones. She closed her eyes and grabbed a bone out of thin air. She drew lines on the cut and inhaled. She felt it mended and fell to the bed. She sighed and put the bandage on. She dissolved the bone and sat up. She heard the lock click and she turned her head to the door. Behind the door, was Tony Stark. Bones stood up and walked to the chair. She noticed a pistol on Tony's belt and she smiled. He walked up to the chair in front of her and sat down.  
"Mr. Stark. Always a pleasure." said Bones.  
"Mel Kater. Let me ask, why do you use Bones and not Mel." asked Stark.  
"I buried that name when I burned my brother." responded Bones. She looked at the wall, that had suddenly become super interesting.  
"I saw you with a bone in your hand a second ago. What was that about?" asked Tony  
"Healing is the word that comes to mind, thought my powers don't usually do that to me." she replied.  
"Why not."  
"It burns my skin, leaves a scar with every touch. It slowly eats at the rest of the soul that I have. I use it to avoid death, which is what would have happened."  
"Seems tramatic. What else can you do with bones?"  
"Impale people, use then to walk up to something. Thought that would be if I was at full power. Right now, I can conjure a small healing bone and many a toothpick. That trick I pulled in the field left me half dead."  
"Tell me about your brother"  
"He...was a nice boy. Tried to protect me, helped old ladies across the street. I was always the troublemaker, but he tried to keep me out of trouble."  
"His name, Kater, his name."  
"I won't tell you."  
"You listen here. You're going to tell me his name now, or I'll get angry." yelled Stark. Bones looked down at the table. Stark raised a fist and punched her nose, making blood spill everywhere. Bones grabbed her nose and looked at Stark. He punched her again and knocked her down. He went over to her and started kicking her. Steve opened the door and burst in.  
"Tony." he yelled with authority and he stopped. Stark walked over to Cap, who was wearing his uniform and had his shield.  
"I need you to go check out this address. Thor has reported sightings of Loki and the sort and needs you there. I'll take it from here." continued Steve. Tony muttered something and left the room, closing the door behind him. Steve walked over to Bones.  
"Tony gets impatient, and frankly, I do too. Get up." says Steve. Bones groans and turns around. Her face is bloody, nose broken too. Maybe a broken rib? She got up and limped towards the table and sank into the chair. Steve sighed and went to the chair in front. He sat down on the chair and looked at Bones.  
"Why'd you stab me?" he asks.  
"April fools." chuckles Bones. Steve raised a fist and Bones raises her arms in defense. "Last request from my bro. Nothing personal, wait, yes it is."  
"He asked you to personally stab me?"  
"Just avenger blood."  
"And was it worth it? You lost everything."  
"I already have." said Bones. Steve got up and left. She could tell he was annoyed. She decided to sleep for a bit. She didn't know that that was her fatal mistake.

Bones woke up to the room shaking. She looked at the to see a cage of bones.  
"Dios. Is-is it really you?" said Bones. A figure punched the roof of the cage and climbed out. He had black hair and brown eyes. His lip had a small white scar, but he was physically flawless otherwise. He had dried blood by his heart and a white shirt. He wore blue jeans that looked new. He smiled as he walked towards Bones.  
"Hermana. You didn't think I would leave you, did you?" the boy said. Bones ran up to him and tackled him in a hug.  
"Can you stay?" she asks  
"Not for long, but you helped me find peace." he responds.  
"You've always been poetic, Mark. I remember you always helped me on my poems for class." said Mel.  
"And you helped me in creative writing. I swear, Mel, we would've gotten in so much trouble if Señor Marquez caught us." replied Mark  
"I find adventure in funny places"  
"Like fighting the avengers. That was a stupid move on your part, hermana."  
"Meh. You came, so good came from it. I always loved pickig fights, haven't I hermano."  
"Like that boy Raphael. He took my lunch and you kicked his ass."  
"He had it coming. You could have beat him up yourself, but you never liked violence"  
"I never have. Mel, promise me this."  
"Anything, Mark."  
"Say hi to Lois and Santi in Spain for me."  
"Alright. I'll leave and make sure of it" she said.  
"I need to leave now, preciosa niña." said Mark, looking at his watch.  
"Ok. I love you, divino niño. Say hi to mom and papa for me, ok?" she croaked, and Mark nodded. He fell into the ground and Bones fell to her knees and wept, something she had not done since her parents. Most of the avengers burst in the door. Steve pointed a gun at her, Tony pointed his repulser beam at her, Wanda made a ball of magic, and Vision aimed his beam.  
"Mi hermano. Mi tesoro. Mi alma. All gone. Gone" cried Mel.  
"Your brother was here. To say goodbye to you before his final rest." said Steve. Mel looked at her hands.  
"Those words. My brother, my treasure my soul. You come from Spain?" asks Tony. Bones laughes slightly.  
"Been catching up on your spanish, M-Mr. Stark? Ha. Ha" she manages to say before she collapses. Steve ran the check her pulse, but Bones opens her eyes. She closes them once more and she is gone.  
"The hell? Look around, now!" yells Steve. Little did they know, she was right under their noses. Bones flew out of the room and changed back into a human. She shut the door and locked it. She heard banging and yelling. She turned into a wolf and ran out of the compound, mouth still dry with blood from her last time.  
Steve banged on the door with his shield. Nothing was working.  
"The little bitch." said Tony "Alright, move Spangles."  
Steve moved out of the way and Tony blasted the door open. They managed to catch only a sight of the black wolf.  
"Dammit. I knew this. We knew this. Shape-shifting." cursed Wanda. "She turned into something to small to see, then a human to close the door, and then a wolf to run."  
"We'll find her." said Steve.  
"Someone faster than the others." agreed Wanda. She ran to follow the blood. Steve tried to go after her but Vision put his hand to his chest.  
"She gets in these moods. Let her be. She won't hurt anyone." the android statted. As much as Steve wanted to go after Mel and Wanda, they all went back.

Bones stared off into the dark sky. She was still a wolf, and was covered in blood. She could hear the screams of the man who murdered her brother. She still tasted his blood and felt his pulse leave his body. Her one fatality. Althought she had tracked down murderers and thiefs that people had payed her to do, she left them at the mercy of the police. The money she got was always spend on food, clothes, or donating to charities if she had more than she needed. She didn't tempt herself with candy or phones or even cars, as most kids her age did.  
She was still thinking about her past when Wanda burst onto the roof.  
"Impresive, kid." she said. Bones changed back into human and turned to Wanda.

"Here to do the final deed? Here to end me?" asked Bones, and Wanda shook her head. Bones sighed and turned back to the moon.  
"It would be a mercy to kill me. Loki will kill me painfully once he finds me, and I don't intend to drag anyone else into hell with me" said Bones.  
"We'll protect you. You can be an avenger." stated Wanda.  
"After all I've done?"  
"I've tried to murder Steve too, if thats what you mean. They forgave me."  
"He will come, and take anyone who tries to save me with him. This isn't your fight, chica."  
"So your asking me to kill you?"  
"Yes, but if you don't want my blood on your hands, I understand. Just, take this to the inhabitants of..." asked Bones, telling the address of a place and handing her a box. Wanda nodded and stepped into the darkness. An eagle flew onto the roof and changed into Loki. They whispered somethings, Loki turned into an eagle grabbed her and flew off.

Wanda looked at the apartment 201. The building itself was in a shady side of town but the apartment was nicely decorated. She buzzed the doorbell and took out the box.

"Quien es? Enrique? Te dije que salieras de mi vida!" yelled a voice from the other side of the wall.

"Um, your grand-daughter sent me, ma'am." shakily said Wanda. The woman sighed and opened the door. She was a normal looking woman, with black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt with jeans and a brown jacket with fur inside. Wanda found this weird, because Bones had white hair. She figured it happened once Bones discovered her powers.

"Los gringos que la vieja me da." said the woman, and then in a broken english with a heavy accent said "Hello, girl. My name is Camila, but you may call me Camille, as most english people call me. You said that Melissa sent you?"

"Yes, Camille. She…do you know about her?" asked Wanda nervously, and the Camille sighed.

"Come in, child. Let us have some tea and cheese bread." she finally said. Wanda stepped in and Camille guided her to a kitchen, where she made some tea and got some bread out. They sat at the table, and Wanda decided that the cheese bread wasn't bad.

"Melissa has always been an odd one out. On her birth, her hair was always white. The nurses thought nothing of it, and neither did anyone else, until Marco was born. He had black hair and she did not. The nurses and their parents did not care, but I did. I gave up on that thought when they were 3. Once my little Marco was 14, a terrible curse was brought upon him. A man killed him and took his heart out. I never saw Melissa after that, but the man who killed Marco was found people a month or so later. I image it was her. She could change into animals, and the killers throat was torn out. It was no coincidence. A year or so later, they moved to Slovakia to start a new life. Then the battle happened, and they found the bodies a couple weeks later, but Melissa was no where to be seen. She has sent many english persons to send me things. You, I presume, are the last. I am right?" responded Camille. Wanda sadly nodded and passed Camille the box.

"I must be going now, Camille. I'm sorry." Wanda said.

"Melissa is at least with her family now. I can now set up a funeral together, like the twins always wanted. Also, if you want tea anytime, just visit." responded Camille. Wanda nodded and left with a flask of tea and a basket of cheese bread. She insisted it was ok, but Camille insisted.

It was a dark day when the funeral happened. Camille was there, at the front, saying some words. Some teenagers about Mel's age were there and most of them were crying. Some adults were there and everyone was wearing black. Wanda was at the back, and a couple tears ran down her cheek. A figure went beside Wanda.

"Never thought you would cry at my funeral, chica." the figure said, and Wanda turned.

"I thought you were dead." said Wanda, wiping some tears off her cheek.

"I am. Loki let me off easy, and gave my abuela the body. I am an illusion, as my hermano is." said Mel, as Mark walked in and put an arm over her.

"Wanda Maximoff. Pleasure. I would shake your hand, but you see, I am dead." said Mark, and Mel punched him. Mark gave an enthusiastic 'Ow.'

"Please, hermano. Don't scare the girl. Wanda, me and my bro have come to say bye." snorted Wanda.

"You and your brother seem nice. Just like me and mine." sighed Wanda, but another figure came came beside Wanda.

"You always like this since I left?" asked the figure, and Wanda turned to face her brother. She tried to touch his face, but it just went through.

"I never got to say goodbye, Wand. I love you, you know?" continued Pietro

"I know, Pete. I love you too. Goodbye, my brother." said Wanda, and Pietro smiled.

"Goodbye, my sister. I'll take good care of your new avenger and her brother." he smiled.

"Goodbye, Wanda. Thank you for caring for me." said Bones before Pietro grabbed her and her brother and ran off. Wanda sighed and looked up. The funeral had ended and Camille looked at the two graves alone. Wanda came up to her.

"Mel and Mark said goodbye to you, Camille." said Wanda. Camille wiped a tear off her cheek/

"How do you know this?" demanded Camille

"Magic." said Wanda, putting a finger on her lip. She ran off towards to compound, taking a quick stop on her brothers grave. She cried a little, and her brother appeared beside her and wiped her tear before running off again.


End file.
